<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May We Meet Again by seesawthefourth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860386">May We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawthefourth/pseuds/seesawthefourth'>seesawthefourth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, How Do I Tag, M/M, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawthefourth/pseuds/seesawthefourth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jungkook remembers everyone, except this stranger who goes by eunwoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jeongguk prided himself for his good memory, from remembering words he had heard in the corridor a week later or recognizing people from his past. he had already surprised his mother from remembering the woman who used to babysit him in kindergarten, the exchange student in high school he had found on twitter nearly seven year later. </p><p> </p><p>his photogenic memory was the only thing he was sure of in his life, the one thing he was surest about. he flaunted it around, in the faces of his classmates and friends and made sure he was everyone around knew of it. </p><p> </p><p>and yet, it had betrayed him. </p><p> </p><p>"jeongguk are you alright?". the stranger asked, leaning too close to his face. he could smell the sticky sweetness in his mouth, the lollipop now dangling in his fingers. "you look a bit pale". </p><p> </p><p>he swallowed, nodding. his mind was still reeling. in his twenty three years he has never let forgot anyone and yet there was this stranger smiling familiarly at him, eyes twinkling and eyebrows slightly furrowed. "i'm fine... eunwoo". </p><p> </p><p>eunwoo smiled at him, open and inviting. hiis gaze flickered down, at the white mess on the floor in between them and grimaced. jeongguk thought that now that he was close, he felt familiar in ways it was disturbing. "let me buy you another one". he tells him. </p><p> </p><p>jeongguk quickly agrees and let's the stranger lead him on a vacant table. he watches him go to the counter, lean forward to talk to the fluttering waitress, a smile already on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>taking a deep breath, he turns away for the sight and glares holes into the table. </p><p> </p><p>this was a new experience, meeting someone you have forgotten but other remembers and jeongguk was not happy with the thought. how anyone to move away from the nervous embrasment, from the flush spreading across his neck and reddening his ears he did not know. </p><p> </p><p>he counted down the minutes, went through all the faces and names he already remembered, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe it was flux. an error he could have made, forgotten a face in between the many he knew. </p><p> </p><p>eunwoo did have the classic beauty he could store away with the other ones he had met, put aside in favor of the sharpness of kim taehyung jaw, of minghao's sharp eyes and dokyeom's smile heedy against his own.</p><p> </p><p>but still he doubted and doubted some more until a voice shook him out of it, causing a shiver to through his spine. " have i told you before that your thinking face is that of constipation?". </p><p> </p><p>"uh no". he exhaled, gingerly grabbing the drink placed in front of him, staring far too long on the dark liquid in the contioner. </p><p> </p><p>he looked up. </p><p> </p><p>he gave him a polite smile, mentally scoffing at the conversation stater eunwoo had chosen. </p><p> </p><p>jeongguk didn't even remember him and yet here this man was, smiling at him with easy familiarity and pointing things out like they were best of friends.</p><p> </p><p>"but then, i had thought you had forgotten me?". </p><p> </p><p>there was that twinkle in his eyes again and jeongguk had this insane urge to call him out of it. for now, he saw his smile twitch as he said. "how can i? you're not an easy man to forget jeongguk". </p><p> </p><p>he toyed with his drink, moving the straw around the cream topping his drink. jeongguk thought that he was making up a good excuse, something he'll have to accept. "though i am sorry for what i said last time. i wasn't thinking and i hurt you because of it. i'm sorry". </p><p> </p><p>jeongguk blinked, took a second too long to put down his chiller. should he tell him about his faulty memory? </p><p> </p><p>maybe he didn't get to brag about his flawless memory when they before and now he could make up an excuse to know more. that way, he might remember something. </p><p> </p><p>but it can also be some stranger who remembered from class and now he was sharing a table with amd conversing of topics he definitely didn't remember. </p><p> </p><p>so should he forgive him, put behind something which wasn't memorable enough for him to remember or just admit he forgot whoever the fuck the man was to him? </p><p> </p><p>he opened his mouth, but his pride was pushing forward and he could only accept the apology and keep the smile on as eunwoo exhaled and give him an grin far too wide. </p><p> </p><p>he ducked his head and sipped his cherry chiller, swallowing down the drink as he felt eunwoo's gaze linger. </p><p> </p><p>"are you still studying film in uni?". he asked. how the fuck-</p><p> </p><p>jeongguk pulled back and regarded him, feeling right out of his depth, his comfort. it was like someone had threw cold water on jim suddenly, gasping and clear headed.</p><p> </p><p>he bit his lip, felt his unease growing as eunwoo's eyes flickered down once. he hadn't even touched his drink</p><p> </p><p>he has never even heard of an eunwoo - the voice wasn't familiar and neither his face. </p><p> </p><p>but his gaze was familiar and the way he leaned his head on his hand and elbow on his table and the smirk he threatened to break through his smile. </p><p> </p><p>and then there's the matter of his drink. eunwoo had bought the drink without even asking about it, like most people would and still had managed to get the right drink. cherries and creme cookie chiller wasn't much of a fan favorite at the coffee shop to make an unknown - to him, at least - to suddenly order it for him. </p><p> </p><p>there was a strange feeling starting to cloud his brain and he bit his lip, his grip on the plastic container tightening. like alarm bells, the odd feeling he had started to feel since meeting him growing stronger suddenly. </p><p> </p><p>he felt right out of his depth, his comfort zone. he put his drink down, swallowing down his pride. "you seem to know so much about me, eunwoo but i don't remember you at all-". </p><p> </p><p>eunwoo stared at him, his smile frozen. jeongguk looked back, waiting for something to slip through - keeping an eye on the dwindling customers, at the previously afternoon sky already swallowed by the inky night. </p><p> </p><p>finally, his lips cracked open." are you sure?". </p><p> </p><p>he nodded. pushing his drink, he settled back. his heart was thudding away like a bomb in his chest, and jeongguk thought that waiting for something to slip through eunwoo's expression worked better for it. </p><p> </p><p>his stomach had already tightened and the twinkle returning in eunwoo's eyes and a smirk making a way on his face made his stomach drop. </p><p> </p><p>"that's... unfortunate". jeongguk saw with growing dread that he seemed amused, that it wasn't a right expression for someone to make at such a proclamation. "though we can give our friendship another try?". </p><p> </p><p>he bit back a vicious no and he turned to look outside. the stranger in front of him didn't seem to look like a person who'll accept a no and jeongguk wanted an out quickly. </p><p> </p><p>he stood up, suddenly, muttering an "oh fuck" as he looked outside and then at eunwoo with sorry expression. "i should be going, eunwoo. it's getting late and i don't want to walk home in the dark". </p><p> </p><p>eunwoo sat still, his smirk was gone. "i wouldn't mind dropping you off". </p><p> </p><p>jeongguk licked his lips, chuckling nervously. "you don't need to do anything, eunwoo". when the stranger's gaze sharpened, he quickly followed it by "my friend is waiting for me in lilac's square so i should be going". </p><p> </p><p>"okay", he nodded slowly. " we'll meet you again, i hope?". </p><p> </p><p>jeongguk frowned and made to turn away, thinking of refusing and running away in record speed. but before he could do that, eunwoo was holding his wrist in a bruising grip. </p><p> </p><p>he stared at him with wide eyes. there was a stillness to him now, a one which was familiar and terrifying. "we'll meet again, jeongguk?". </p><p> </p><p>he swallowed and looked around and found that the coffee shop was empty of customers and the barista wasn't even at the counter. "yes". he said. </p><p> </p><p>eunwoo smiled, tightened his grip on his wrist enough for him to wince. his smile widening, he let go and jeongguk left - feeling like he had mistakenly started a chase in which he was at the loosing end. </p><p> </p><p>there was this foreboding feeling that euneoo was just toying with him, letting him pull away like some kind of sick game. and jeongguk didn't like it at all but there was nothing he could do - he didn't remember eunwoo at all. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i didn't know how to tag this but you might have something off about eunwoo. it's because i was thinking of him as stalker jeongguk forgot (trauma tends to do that) and i didn't want to go through all that because this is more of a fic i was trying to write (its been a month since i have written anything and getting back into it is HARD) so there you go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>